Persona 3- Death and the Fool
by ThePersonaFan
Summary: Makoto and Minato. Dealt two versions of the wild card. The former can use any arcana, and the latter is limited to a select few. Together, with the rest of SEES, they must find the secrets of Tartarus and eliminate the Dark Hour. Obviously AU. Different Universe from Genuine Bonds.


Hey guys! Welcome to my other project, The Death and the Fool. I had this idea for a little while, and decided to act on it! And honestly, I'm having writers block for genuine bonds. This one comes more naturally for some reason. Heads up, this '' marks a character thinking. Also, remember Makoto is the female protagonist! That may be a little confusing to those who have read Genuine Bonds. With that, enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Makoto's POV_

"Yaawn... Nato, how much longer till we reach our stop?"

"Actually, we're here."

"Aw sweet!"

"You're excited as always Makoto."

"Ah! Pharos don't scare me like that."

"But it's fun..."

My name is Makoto Arisato-Yuuki. My younger brother, Minato Arisato-Yuuki, and I are being transferred again. You might be wondering why we have two last names. My mom's name is Arisato, and my Dad is Yuuki. My mom kept her name, so I go by Yuuki and my brother by Arisato. Because of this, people never know we're related. We were orphaned 10 years ago, and have been moving across Japan for a long time. Now we're moving to Tatsumi Port Island, and staying at least until Nato graduates. We were both excited to finally be staying somewhere!

'Now that I think about it, we've been here before. We didn't stay long though. That was when… never mind.'

I quickly dismissed my thought process. Anyways we'll be living at the Iwatodai dorms. Oh, I almost forgot! The kid wearing a prisoner's outfit is Pharos. We've known him for 5 years. He kinda came outta no where. One day I woke up and he was staring at me. No one else can see him besides Nato. Pharos is like a little brother to me.

"Nato, Pharos, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"I'm always here big sis."

"Then, let's start our new life."

We exited the train, the the world went dark.

"*sigh* I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"Seems like it happens everywhere Koto."

The sky went green, coffins replaced the people, water turned to blood, and there was a disturbing aura. We've been experiencing this phenomenon for 10 years. Every day at midnight. Occasionally we'd see these black blobs, but we've managed to stay away from them.

"I guess we should make our way to the dorms."

"I'll meet you two there."

"Alrighty, see ya Pharos."

Later...

"Here we are. Our new home."

We entered to see Pharos holding something.

"If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract. There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

"I chooseth this fate of my own free will? What do you think Nato?"

"I trust Pharos, let's sign."

**Makoto Yuuki**

**Minato Arisato**

"...Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins..."

Pharos disappeared.

"...Who's there!?"

Nato and I looked like a deer in headlights. The voice came from a girl wearing a pink cardigan and a short skirt.

'...Actually I think that's a normal skirt length. She's just wearing it kinda high.'

"How can you be... But it's...! Don't tell me..."

"Is that a gun!?"

Nato took a defensive stance in front of me.

"Wait!"

"...!"

A redhead with a white blouse and black skirt walked downstairs, and the lights turned back on.

_Minato's POV_

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"...Who are they?"

'Why is she talking like I'm not here?'

"They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"...Is it okay for them to be here?"

"I guess we'll see... This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"...Hi, I'm Yukari."

"I'm Makoto Yuuki. This is Minato Arisato, my younger brother."

"Wait, you have different last names?"

"We'll explain later."

"Why do you have a gun?" I cut to the chase.

"Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby...Well, not a hobby, but..."

"You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course. It's getting late. Takeba, please take them to their rooms. Their belongings should already be there."

'I'm not an idiot. It's obvious that she's lying. But I'll keep it to myself. For now.'

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me."

Yukari took us to the second floor to drop me off at my room.

"Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?"

'No point in saying anything about Pharos.'

"What's the real reason you have a fake gun? Assuming it's fake."

"...Trust me. You're better off not knowing."

'I'm not gonna get anything out of her...'

"I have a question. Why do you wear your skirt so high?"

Yukari blushed. "Um... Can I ask you guys something?"

She quickly tried to change the subject.

"On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

'She _was _awake in that hour. Maybe she knows something. This is my chance.'

"The sky turned green, coffins were everywhere, it was really bloody, I take it you know something about it?"

Yukari looked shocked.

"Good call Nato. Is that gun related to that hour?"

"Um... what was that Mitsuru-Senpai! You need me right now! Coming! Sorry guys!"

Yukari ran away.

"She knows about the hour Koto."

"Maybe we'll finally learn what that's all about. We should go to sleep. Night Nato."

The next day...

"It's Yukari and Makoto. Are you awake?"

"Yeah, coming."

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded.

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda excited actually."

Yukari smiled at me. She's kinda cute when she's not trying to kill me with toys.

"Not often you hear someone being excited about school. Hope that enthusiasm lasts! Let's go."

Yukari walked off.

"You seem chipper Nato."

"Not really. I just wanna find out more about this hour."

"Come on you two!"

Later...

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?"

"Nope!" Makoto said.

"This is my favourite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea."

"It's beautiful, huh Nato."

"It is isn't it."

"Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They build our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now!"

"Whoa, it's huge."

At the school...

"Well, here we are... Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here! You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. ...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Where do we find which classrooms we're in?" Makoto asked.

"I think they're posted on the bulletin board, but I haven't checked yet either. Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ... See ya later."

"...Wow. My name is on a freaking sticky note. *sigh*"

"It's not a big deal. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

At the faculty office.

"Oh, are you the new student? 11th grade, correct?"

"Yup."

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-

*gasp*

I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

'...bitch. No Minato, be nice.'

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise.. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

At the ceremony.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means..."

The Principal continues with his speech...

"Psst... Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together with some other chick. I have a question. Do you know if either of them have boyfriends?"

"That "chick" is my sister. And she's off limits."

"Fair enough. What about Yukari?"

"I don't know her that well, we only met yesterday."

"I see. I thought you might know, but... I guess not. ...So, how well do you know her?" 

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class…" 

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!"

"What a fantastic teacher." I muttered.

Back in the room…

"S'up, dude? How's it goin'?" The cap wearing boy exclaimed.

'I hate this guy already. I shouldn't judge people I suppose…I have a feeling Koto would like this guy.'

"What do you want."

"Oh, come on. Let me introduce myself, at least. I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted  
to say, "hey." ...See what a nice guy I am!"

'Maybe this guy is alright…'  
My train of thought was broken by Yukari walking in.  
"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

Yuka-tan?

"*sigh* At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"It's fine. He's cool."

"Of course I am! See!"

"If you say so. Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom…" 

"It's just a coincidence."

'What you think I'm stalking you or some shit?'

" I know, but still... I was a little surprised."

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too? By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning with some other fine mama. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

'Why is everyone hitting on my sister?'

"That's my sister you no touchy."

Junpei rose his hands defensively, and I smirked.

'He's kinda funny I'll admit.'

"Wh-What are you talking about Stupei!? We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it!? Now you have me worried... Hey... You didn't say anything to anyone about.. you know what, did you?"

'I'ma mess with her.'

"You know what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already! Seriously... Don't say anything about last night, alright?" 

'Dammit Yukari.'

"…"

"Wh-What?"

"L-Last night...?"

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez... I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!"

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid... I bet she'd get all bent out of shape if their was a rumor about Hitler coming back to life or some other nonsense, jeez. But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!"

"People… talking about me…"

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah. Fine."

Just then, Koto walked in.

"Hey Nato, ready to go?"

"Yeah. Koto, this is Junpei-kun, Junpei-kun, Makoto. She's your Senpai"

"Nice to meet you Junpei-kun."

"Same to you Mako-senpai! Hey, why don't I walk home with you guys."

"You okay with it Nato?"

"Sure why not."

"Alright, come on bamanos!"

As I expected, the two hit it off.

"Whoa, check out the jocks on their run...Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet?  
Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while. You interested in sports Minato-kun?"

"I've been in a few clubs."

"You should join Kendo. It's really cool!"

The three of us made small talk and inappropriate jokes until we reached the dorms.

At the dorms…

"Welcome back."

I nodded at her.

"Sup Mitsuru-chan!"

"You two must be tired. You should get some sleep."

A cool looking upperclassman walked by us.

"Oh, you two must be the newbies. I'm Akihiko Sanada. A senior."

"I'm Minato Arisato."

"M-m-m-m-m"

I smacked Koto upside the head.

"-akoto Yuuki!"

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm just gonna grab Makoto and take her upstairs, that cool with you?"

"Um yeah?"

"Good."

I grabbed my stunned sister and dragged her upstairs. I overheard my senpai talking downstairs.

"...Do they have the potential?"

"We don't know yet. They were both in the dark hour, so it's a possibility. We're planning a test soon."

"Dark Hour. Is that what it's called?" I whispered to myself.

"Alright. Would be nice to have some help."

"Indeed."

"Help with what?" I wondered.

"Anyway. I'm going out for a bit."

"...Hm?"

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?"

" ...I who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome… I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time…"

"You have a one-track mind... Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry, I'm just getting a little practice."

"*sigh* This isn't a game, Akihiko…"

"Them… those black blobs? I'll sleep on this."

"What happened?"

"You lost all self-respect when you saw Akihiko-Senpai."

"Come on he was kinda cute."

"No."

The next day…

"Did you hear the rumor...?"

"Oh, um... something about... a bathroom?"

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the one about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, 'It's coming... It's coming...!'"

"Huh. How about that."

"You don't believe me...?"

"That must be about that apathy syndrome." I concluded.

In the classroom

"Hakushu Kitahara is great, but I think I prefer Fuyuhiko Yoshimura. His works aren't as famous, but that's what I like about him. My personal favorite is "Mangekyo." Why isn't it ever in textbooks...? I'll bring it next time so you can write an essay on it. ...Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

"H-Huh? U-Ummm... Psst! Who does she like?"

"Fuyuhiko Yoshimura." 

"That's right! So you were listening to me after all!"

"Eheheh... Well, you know how I like to pay attention!"

'Bullshit'

"Man, you saved my bacon, Minato!"

"Minato gave him the answer... He must pay attention in class!"

At the dorms...

Who's the sophisticated man?

"Oh, they're back."

"So, these are our new guests…"

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki"... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes...Please, have a seat. I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Why are you here?"

"To welcome you, of course. Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which... where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's upstairs."

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello... Is there anything else?"

'Hm, so she's naturally cold. Even to someone she seems to have known for a while.'

"That was my only question."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me…You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm!"...Please forgive the bad pun. *chuckle*"

"PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD THE WORM! AND THE BOOK! HAHAHAHA!"

I gave Makoto a WTF look.

"This one shows great promise."

With that, Ikutski left.

"MY RIBS!"

"Don't worry I got her."

Once again, I dragged Makoto upstairs.

Later in my room…

"So… Yukari-chan seems stuck up, Akihiko-senpai seems too full of himself, Ikustski thinks he's funny, and Mitsuru-senpai is distant. I'm probably being a judgemental jerk huh. I tend to assume the worst."

I looked up and saw a camera in the corner of my room.

"Probably trying to spy on me."

I hit the camera with one of my books.

"With that, I'm hitting the hay."

_Makoto's POV_

A camera? Why would they need a camera?

"I'm not taking any chances."

I reached up and took the camera down.

After I fell asleep…

"...Where am I going? Is this a dream?"

I was greeted by a long nosed man, and a man and woman dressed in blue. On my left was Minato, who looked as confused as I did.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man and woman. My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth and Theodore. They are residents here, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." They both said 

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It's been years since we've had a guest. Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place... Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

"Is this a dream?"

"Precisely... You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit of yours is merely a dream. However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later. Hold on to this…" 

A key dropped into my hand.

"'Til we meet again…" 

The next day…

Junpei ran up to the two of us.

"What's up!? Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue... We're young... What more could we ask for!?"

"You're full of energy Junpei-kun."

Of course! Dude, listen to this... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, man. *chuckle*"

"I think you need rest." Minato said.

"Dude, I'm not sick! Forget the ol' Junpei...! This is the REAL me! You should cheer up, too. After all, you've got ME as a friend."

It was that night. That it all began.

"GET UP NOW!"

"Yukari? Wait no don't rip the sheets-"

"OH GOD YOU SLEEP NAKED! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND GET A MOVE ON!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU! HOW CAN YOU BARGE INTO MY ROOM, RIP OFF MY SHEETS AND MAKE DEMANDS!?"

"Hey are you too o...kay…"

"M-Minato-kun!"

"Am I… interrupting something?"

"Hell no!" Yukari and I said at the same time blushing.

"Good. I have my hands full with guys already."

We heard muttering coming from Yukari's direction.

"Y-Yes! I hear you!... W-what!?"

"What's going on!?"

"PUT ON YOUR GODDAMN CLOTHES! And grab this when you're done!" Yukari pulled out a naginata..

"Y-YES MA'AM!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the Senpai Koto?"

We heard talking from downstairs.

"It's heading upstairs Akihiko!"

"We need to go after it!"

"Right!"

"Where are Yukari and the others?"

"Oh no."

**SMASH**

"THE FUCK IS THAT!?" I asked with my clothes finally on.

A black thingy with a blue mask and like 18 million arms smashed through the wall and was staring us down.

"Oh no!" Yukari rose a gun to her head.

"THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

A woman in a cow skull appeared and engulfed the enemy in some sort of light.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"Did you just heal that guy?" Kato asked.

"..." Yukari facepalmed.

The shadow gave one of the creepiest, most unnatural smiles I had ever seen. Then looked at Nato and me.

"**I foooound yoooou."**

"I summon thee!"

A cold chill went down our spines and the monster fell over.

"You three. To the roof now!"

"What about you!?"

"That's an order!"

"Leave it to us!" Akihiko said catching up.

"But-!"

Yukari grabbed our wrists and ran.

"S-Senpai!" Kato yelled looking back.

"Let's go to the roof, we'll be safe there!"

Yukari locked the door behind her.

"We can't leave them alone!" I exclaimed.

"They're experienced, unlike us. All we can do is wait."

"AHH!"

We felt a wave of heat wash over us. Yukari put her hand on her ear.

"Senpai!? Senpai!?"

"...I'm not gonna sit here and let someone get killed just because I'm scared." Nato kicked the door trying to break it open.

"Stop you idiot!"

"HA!" Nato broke the lock and ran in!

"Stop!"

Yukari and I ran in to find Mitsuru laying on her side, giving the monster a death glare, and Akihiko standing in front of it, bent over slightly tired. Nato and I ran past the shadow. Nato crouched down next to Mitsuru and put his arm under her back, trying to support her. I put my arm around Akihiko trying to help him stay up.

"**There you are!"**

"I told you to go!" Mitsuru yelled.

"Don't be heroes!"

Minato took out a sword.

"Nato! You're not doing this alone!"

Nato smiled at me. Yukari was no where to be found.

"Did she run away?"

"**Time to die!"**

Then. Time stopped. Pharos walked up with a smug look on his face.

"Where have you been?!" I asked.

"I've been watching the whole time. It's time I help out too. Here."

Pharos gave us two blank cards. Mine turned into a man about to walk off a cliff, and Nato's turned into a skull.

"What are these?"

"You'll see. Trust your instincts." With that, he disappeared and time resumed. Nato closed his eyes.

"I won't let any innocents die again. Especially not to freaks like you! Per-"

The monster looked scared.

"-so-" The monster charged.

"-na." Minato smashed the card and a blue fire engulfed Minato and the monster flew back.

When the fire dispersed, a small blond girl appeared in front of Minato. Minato had the most cocky grin I had ever seen.

"I am thou. Thou art I. From the sea of thine soul I commeth. I am Alice, bringer of your opponent's demise.

"Alice." He said. "Megido!"

Small blue orbs hit the monster! He was knocked back into the wall!

"He summoned a persona!"

"Without an evoker!"

"You're nothing but a bully. You're a weak sad sack that picks on the weak, but once that weakling stands up, you're screwed."

Just then, an arrow hit the monster in the eye, causing it to screech in agony. We looked up to see it was from Yukari.

"Those monsters! We call them shadows!"

While we were distracted, the shadow returned aiming for Nato. Instinctively, I did the same as he.

"Per-"

"**Not again!"**

"-so-"

"-na."

Now I knew why Minato made that face. I could feel power and warmth rising through my body. In front of me was a gray humanoid with a harp.

"I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of thine soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings."

"Orpheus! Bash!"

Orpheus knocked the shadow into the air, and uppercutted it, letting it tumble down the stairs. We looked down at our feet and saw two guns.

"Hey wait!" Akihiko screamed. "Do you know what those are!?"

Without saying a word, we put the guns to our heads.

"PERSONA!" we both yelled. Glass came from the other sides of our heads and two new personae appeared.

"I am thou, thou art I. From the sea of thine soul I commeth. I am Black Frost, the superior Jakai Hee ho!" Minato's

"I am thou, thou art I. From the sea of thine soul I commeth. I am King Frost, the king of Jakai Hee ho!" And mine.

"TWO!?" Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Yukari screamed in surprise.

"KING AND I!" A giant Jack frost came and smashed the shadow! It ran away in fear!

"Big bro! Big sis!" Pharos' voice rang in their minds. "Don't let it get away!"

"Right!" We both exclaimed. We ran after it with Yukari hesitatingly following.

"Black Frost!"

"King Frost!"

"BUFULA!" The shadow fell down!

"Here's our chance for an all out attack! If you give the okay, we'll charge into that shadow and attack with all our might!"

"Sounds awesome Yukari-chan!" I said. "Let's go"

"Lemme at em!"

All three of us charged into the shadow! We kept getting knocked back, but we did a good amount of damage!

"Please hit!" Yukari fired an arrow into the shadows arm!

"Ha!" Nato ran up and sliced one of the shadows arms off!

"Yah!" I jumped in and did the same!

"What's all the commotio- what the hell!?"

"Junpei!?" Yukari yelled. She yells a lot.

"Yuka-tan!? Mako-senpai!? Minato-kun!?"

The shadow charged for Junpei!

"Junpei! Catch!" Yukari threw her evoker at him!

"A gun!?"

"Shoot yourself!"

"What the hell Yuka-tan! I know you don't really like me but-"

"TRUST ME!"

Junpei quickly used his evoker, and out came a humanoid with armor, a long mask, and wings coming out of his wrists.

"I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of thine soul I commeth. I am Hermes, messenger of the Gods!"

"Cleave!"

The persona did as told and sliced right through the shadow!

Yukari followed up and stuck another arrow in him.

"Nato!"

"Right!"

Nato and I headed straight for the shadow and smashed him onto the ground with our weapons. Minato picked him up by his mask.

"Let this be a lesson to you buddy. You can kill me. I don't give a fuck about my life. But fuck with Koto, Yukari-chan, Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Junpei-kun, or anyone else, it's your funeral."

"Minato-kun…"

"Dude…"

I just looked at him sadly.

"Ready Koto!"

"Y-yeah!"

"Come! Thanatos!"

"**It's my time to shine!"**

Thanatos had a bear trap like head, wore a black robe, and was surrounded by coffins. He took his sword and sliced the shadow in half. Then he took the mask and absorbed it, and a ray of light spread through all of us. I felt, stronger some how. And I felt a surge of energy in my personae too.

"We did it!" I high fived Nato, then the world went black.

"-ki!" "Ar!" "-to!" with that. We lost consciousness.

Both of us could still see what was going on, probably through Pharos.

"We need to get them to a hospital!" Akihiko exclaimed, grabbing Minako and putting my unconscious body on his back.

Mitsuru was crouched down next to Nato.

"Arisato…" She put her fingers through his hair, praying that the two of us would be alright.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And thus ends chapter one. As you may be able to tell, this will be a retelling of Persona 3, with some changes. Some minor, some major. Remember to review! Point out inconsistencies and issues you may have! Also, the pairings have not been finalized. So expect Makoto and Minato to have ship teases with multiple characters. With that, see you guys next time!


End file.
